Letnie pola
by aelvor
Summary: Lato na trzecim roku Kageyamy w Karasuno było o wiele bardziej słoneczne, niż mu się na początku wydawało.


Hej! Przychodzę po raz pierwszy z moim małym potworkiem KageHinowym. Jest to najdłuższy fanfic, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam, ale mam nadzieję, że się przy nim nie zanudzicie. Spełniłam w ten sposób moją zachciankę o napisaniu czegoś w wakacyjnych, letnich klimatach.

Żeby wyklarować całą sytuację - pierwszoklasiści są teraz w trzeciej klasie, pojawia się kilka OCek z młodszych roczników i ogólnie jest słonecznie, uroczo i z perspektywy Kageyamy.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

Dookoła słychać było brzęczenie owadów, a słodki zapach polnych kwiatów z przyjemnego powoli stawał się mdlący. Do ich uszu dobiegał również szum rzeczki, która płynęła wzdłuż ścieżki w odległości kilkunastu metrów. Szli skrajem lasu, chowając się przed parzącymi promieniami słońca, które tylko czyhały, żeby zaatakować wrażliwą skórę Hitoki. Hinata podskakiwał wesoło, co jakiś czas starając się złapać motyla lub ważkę, co rusz odwracając się w ich stronę z przyklejonym do twarzy, oszałamiająco szczęśliwym uśmiechem, który mógłby nawet przyćmić dzisiejsze wściekle palące słońce. Kageyama zmrużył oczy, już sam nie wiedział czy na widok śmiejącego się Shouyou, czy przez brak okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Obok niego Yachi nagle pisnęła, skacząc w górę.

– Ojej, wąż! – wykrzyknął o wiele za głośno Hinata, podbiegając do nich. Po drodze chwycił do rąk jakiś cienki patyczek, z którym zamierzał najpewniej jak ten ostatni debil zbliżyć się do węża. Kageyama nie mógł mu na to pozwolić.

– Hinata, nie dotykaj go! Może być jadowity! – ostrzegła go przestraszona Hitoka, a sama schowała się za plecami Tobio skulona.

– Nic się nie bójcie! Poradzę sobie! – zapalczywie zapewnił ich ten narwaniec, prawie rzucając się na biednego gada. Kageyama jednak był szybszy. Chwycił go za ramię, ciągnąc może trochę zbyt mocno w swoją stronę i przytrzymał, dając wężowi szansę na przecięcie drogi. W mgnieniu oka zwierzę zniknęło pomiędzy wysokimi trawami.

– Już do reszty zgłupiałeś? – sapnął na niego Tobio, wbijając mu palce w skórę.

– Hej, to boli! Głupi! – pisnął Hinata, wyszarpując się z uścisku z takim impetem, że wylądował na tyłku. Yachi szamotała się między jednym, drugim za bardzo nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

– Proszę, przestańcie! Hinata-kun, wszystko w porządku? Kageyama-kun, proszę nie denerwuj się. Błagam, tylko się nie bijcie… – paplała Hitoka ze zdenerwowania, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. Shouyou wstał, prychając pod nosem i otrzepał spodenki z ziemi. Tobio położył Yachi dłoń na ramieniu.

– Spokojnie, Yachi-san, nie pozabijamy się przecież. – _Jeszcze nie_ , dodał Kageyama w myślach, kiedy burknął do niej coś, żeby się uspokoiła, mając nadzieję, że brzmiał choć trochę przekonująco.

– Przepraszam, Hitoka-chan – dodał Hinata ze skruchą. Na pewno było mu przykro, że tak zestresował biedną dziewczynę, którą sam wyciągnął na tę wyprawę, zapewniając, że będą się wspaniale bawić. Tobio również uważał, że obecność Yachi była konieczna. Chociażby w takiej sytuacji jak ta.

– Nic nie szkodzi! – odparła Yachi, machając rękoma, jak gdyby odmawiała sprzedawcy na targu. Nie wypada przecież dawać sobie po mordzie w towarzystwie dziewczyny, a w szczególności tak delikatnej i wrażliwej jak Hitoka. Brała wszystko bardzo do siebie, a wszelkiego rodzaju spięcia przeżywała zbyt emocjonalnie. Kageyama naprawdę ją lubił jako koleżankę i menedżerkę, więc nie chciał, żeby biedaczka chodziła znerwicowana. Nie to, żeby w ogóle myślał o uderzeniu Hinaty. Do tego było im jeszcze daleko. W końcu jednak się lubili, więc jaki byłby w tym sens.

– Uważaj następnym razem, debilu – rzucił tylko do niego Tobio, poprawiając ułożenie dużej, plażowej torby na ramieniu. Tak teraz żałował, że nie wziął plecaka, jednak Hinata zapewniał ich, że to sprawdzone miejsce na piknik niedaleko od miasta. Według dalszych planów oprócz jedzenia, mieli też puszczać latawiec projektu Shouyou, a wykonania Hitoki i tak rekreacyjnie do siebie poodbijać, pomagając Yachi nauczyć się porządnie grać. Kageyama miał wrażenie, że będzie to wymagało zabrania ze sobą połowy domu, jednak spakowali się całkiem zgrabnie. Hitoka niosła w mniejszej, pastelowo zielonej torbie ze słoniem przygotowane przez nią benta i jakieś inne skromniejsze dodatki w rodzaju owoców. Hinata kręcił się dookoła własnej osi i skakał, trzymając latawiec, a on niósł dwie półlitrowe butelki wody, piłkę i koc.

– Szkoda, że Yamaguchiego i Tsukishimy nie ma, nie? – powiedział niespodziewanie Shouyou, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc rączkę, na której nakręcona była żyłka przyczepiona do latawca.

– Oj tak, szkoda, że tak szybko wyjechali do rodziny – przyznała mu rację Yachi i oboje spojrzeli na Tobio, czekając na jego reakcję.

– Yamaguchi pojechał do dziadków, ale Tsukishima siedzi pewnie w domu i słucha muzyki – mruknął Kageyama, wiedząc, że tym samym brutalnie uświadamia im, że tak naprawdę Kei ma ich głęboko w poważaniu. Hinata przewrócił oczami i popukał się w czoło, dając mu do zrozumienia, jak zawsze zresztą, że zepsuł wszystko. Wzruszył na to jedynie ramionami, odwracając wzrok od rudzielca.

– Może pod koniec wakacji uda nam się spotkać? – naiwnie odpowiedział Hitoka, uśmiechając się do nich łagodnie. – Jakby wszyscy razem się zebrali, byłoby wspaniale. Moglibyśmy też zapytać się reszty, czy nie chcą przyjść.

Mówiąc reszty miała na myśli oczywiście starych trzecio i drugoklasistów. Teraz, gdy sami byli w trzeciej klasie, coraz rzadziej widywali kolegów. Ostatnio najczęściej przychodził do nich Sugawara, który zdał najszybciej wszystkie egzaminy i miał chwilę wolnego. Kageyamie bardzo ich wszystkich brakowało, ale Sugi najbardziej, ponieważ wiele mu zawdzięczał. Próbował być taki jak on dla obecnych pierwszoklasistów, jednak większość się go bała nawet zapytać o inną wystawę. Wszyscy lgnęli albo do Hinaty, co z jego energiczną i zwichrowaną osobowością było zrozumiałe lub do Yamaguchiego, który był znowu bardzo cierpliwy, nawet jeśli musiał pokazywać cokolwiek po kilkanaście razy. Nawet Yachi częściej pytali o sprawy związane z treningiem, zawsze wprawiając ją w zakłopotanie, a ona wysyłała konsekwentnie i wręcz z uporem maniaka każdego delikwenta właśnie do niego. Szkoda tylko, że żaden nigdy nie zdobył się na odwagę i do niego nie podszedł. Z Tsukishimą sprawa była podobna, choć jego unikali bardziej ze względu na bezczelność i obcesowy charakter. Kei sam też za bardzo nie chciał rozmawiać z młodszymi zawodnikami. Dobre było chociaż to, że i jego, i Tsukishimę te dzieciaki podziwiały i szanowały jak największych bohaterów. W tym przypominały mu jego, jeszcze za czasów gimnazjalnych, gdy z takim samym uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w grę Oikawy.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej ich pierwszoroczny rezerwowy rozgrywający był na tyle rozsądny, żeby garściami korzystać z jego wskazówek i podpatrywać zagrywki, z dnia na dzień stając się coraz lepszym graczem, mimo że na początku Kageyama prawie go skreślił. Shouta był jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, że Tobio mógł teraz otwarcie przyznać, że jest z niego naprawdę dumny. Ogólnie był zadowolony z drużyny, ale to Shouta uświadomił mu, co oznacza być czyimś senpaiem.

– Zróbmy ognisko na koniec wakacji! – Entuzjastyczny krzyk Hinaty, sprawił, że wrócił na ziemię i przestał rozpływać się nad swoim nauczycielskim geniuszem.

– Świetny pomysł, Shouyou! – zgodziła się Hitoka, składając ręce. Hinata posłał jej promienny uśmiech.

– Prawda? Wszyscy będą się genialnie bawić! – kontynuował Shouyou, powoli odpływając już do krainy marzeń. – Znajdziemy ładne miejsce… A może nawet pojechać na plażę? Wtedy byśmy pograli na plaży, popływali, poopalali się… Byśmy mogli zostać do samego zachodu! Wyobrażacie sobie? Zachód słońca na plaży przy ognisku? Szkoda, że nikt z nas nie gra na gitarze, ale wtedy byłby klimat… Jak z filmów…

– Jasne, nie rozpływaj się za bardzo – westchnął Kageyama, pacnąwszy go w tył głowy. Hinata jęknął „au" bardziej chyba z przyzwyczajenia, niż z prawdziwego bólu. Przynajmniej przestał za to snuć plany, których znając życie i tak nie doprowadzi do końca. Tak to już z nim było – impulsywnie i chaotycznie.

Szli dalej, Tobio wsłuchiwał się w odgłos własnych, topornych, w porównaniu do Yachi i Hinaty, kroków, które niosły go daleko od miejsc, w których kiedykolwiek był. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji z nikim zapuszczać się poza miasto. Nigdy też nie spodziewał się, że wleczenie się polną drogą na skraju lasu w prawie trzydziestostopniowym upale w odpowiednim towarzystwie może być całkiem przyjemne.

Wyszli z zakrętu w okolicę niewielkiej polany prawie w całości skrytej pod koronami drzew. Naprzeciwko niej była podmokła łąka, którą płynęła rzeczka. Rosło na niej takie bogactwo przeróżnych polnych i łąkowych roślin, że wyglądała ona raczej jak tęczowy dywan.

– Jesteśmy! Widzicie, że pięknie? Mówiłem, że będzie fajnie! – Shouyou był dumny jak paw, stojąc z rozłożonymi rękoma i wskazując na zieleń dookoła.

– No masz szczęście, kretynie – fuknął Kageyama, nie chcąc przyznać, że w prostocie tego miejsca było coś wyjątkowo ujmującego. Przeciwnie Hitoka, która otworzyła szeroko buzię i zafascynowana oglądała się wokół.

– Rzeczywiście tu ślicznie, Shouyou!

– A nie mówiłem?

– Masz rację, myślałam, że tu będzie tak zwyczajnie, ale jest cudownie – Yachi nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu. W sumie w kwestii spodziewania się czegoś zwyczajnego, to musiał się zgodzić. Z Hinatą można było być pewnym jednego – co dla niego było urocze, dla ciebie będzie kiczowate lub co najwyżej takie sobie. Jak widać jednak, miał pewne wyczucie, co do miejsc piknikowych.

Zabrali się razem do pracy, rozkładając koc na trawie pod drzewem i rzucając na niego wszystkie torby. Później Hitoka usiadła z westchnieniem ulgi, pewnie zmęczona dość przydługawą jak na spacer drogą. Hinata bez krępacji rzucił się na jej torbę, wyjmując przygotowane jedzenie, wcześniej trochę niedbale opierając latawiec o pień drzewa. Kageyama położył delikatnie go na trawie, a następnie wyłożył ze swojej torby butelki z wodą i piłkę. Nie mając pomysłu, czym się zająć, zaczął ją podrzucać.

– Mogliśmy przyjechać na rowerach – ni z tego, ni z owego stwierdziła Yachi, ściągając swoje adidasy, żeby przyjrzeć się obtarciom na piętach. Sięgnęła do swojej małej torebeczki, którą do tej pory miała przewieszoną przez ramię i wyjęła portfel. Chwilę w nim czegoś szukała, aż w końcu ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu i milczącemu uznaniu Tobio, wyciągnęła dwa średnie plasterki z Kubusiem Puchatkiem.

– Ano, bylibyśmy szybciej – przyznał Shouyou, kładąc się na kocu z rękoma pod głową. – Tylko, że Kageyama nie ma roweru.

– Naprawdę? Ojej. – Hitoka uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, jednak Tobio machnął tylko ręką, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało i nie popełniła żadnej gafy.

– Już od jakiegoś czasu rozglądam się za nowym – wyjaśnił Kageyama, kładąc piłkę na kocu. Sięgnął po jedno bento. – To co, jemy?

– W końcu powiedziałeś coś rozsądnego! – ucieszył się Hinata, łapczywie rzucając się na swoją porcję. Yachi roześmiała się, widząc jak zajadają się, aż im się uszy trzęsą, co raz komplementując jej umiejętności kulinarne.

– Moja mama mówi, że potrafię nawet wodę na herbatę przypalić – wyznał Shouyou z buzią napchaną ryżem. Tobio skrzywił się, gdy kilka ziarenek doleciało do niego.

– Nie gadaj jak jesz, debilu! – sarknął na niego, strzepując z koszulki trochę ryżu. Hitoka pokładała się ze śmiechu, jedząc swoje bento szybciej niż Kageyama, chociaż nie widział, żeby w ogóle poruszyła pałeczkami. Hinata zrobił głupią minę, przedrzeźniając jego debilu, lecz zanim Tobio zdążył wybuchnąć, tykał już jego policzek swoimi pałeczkami. – Weź przestań, głupku!

– Patrz, Hitoka-chan, Kage-chomik! – zaśmiał się Shouyou, dając mu jeszcze pstryczka w nos. Yachi zachichotała mocniej na wspomnienie Tobio napychającego usta bułeczkami specjalnie, żeby tylko nie dać ani jednej Hinacie. Wtedy Kei stwierdził, że wygląda jak chomik, a ten mały rudy kretyn musiał wymyślić to głupie przezwisko. Przypomnienie o tym było jego gwoździem do trumny. Kageyama, chwycił go za nadgarstek i przewrócił na plecy. Shouyou wydał z siebie coś co zabrzmiało prawie jak kwik i zaczął się z nim siłować. Był jednak na straconej pozycji, bo nie tylko siła, ale i grawitacja znalazły się po stronie Tobio. Wkrótce leżał pod ciężarem wyższego chłopaka, a Kageyama pogroził mu bezsłownie podstawionym pod nos palcem. Potem puścił go, mając na twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócił do jedzenia. Zerknął na Hinatę, który dalej napychał sobie całą buzię ryżem i westchnął. Miał głupek taką ładną twarz, a robił z siebie kompletnego i pewnie nieuleczalnego idiotę. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jego oczy ciągle są tak samo ciepłe, gdy na niego patrzy, trochę jak słońce o zachodzie…

Tobio zakrztusił się ryżem, kaszląc wściekle. Yachi podbiegła do niego i trzasnęła w plecy z szokującą jak na siebie siłą. Ważne, że przynajmniej skutecznie.

– Dziękuję, Yachi-san – wykrztusił z trudem, odkładając pałeczki i sięgając po wodę. Hitoka posłała mu pogodny uśmiech. Kageyama byłby się znowu zakrztusił na widok jej pustego już benta, ale udało mu się opanować. Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe, aby dziewczyna zjadła tak szybko i żeby jeszcze nie zauważył nawet, kiedy to zrobiła.

– Hitoka-chan, chodź, puścimy latawiec! – zawołał do niej Shouyou, trzymając już obiema rękoma wspólne dzieło. – Hej, Kageyama, idziesz?

Tobio przewrócił oczami, lecz wstał i poszedł razem z nimi na łąkę. Pomógł Hinacie przytrzymać latawiec nad głową i wkrótce we troje oglądali jak ich ciężka praca ląduje z pluskiem w rzeczce. Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, starając się zarejestrować, co się właściwie stało.

– Och, przecież nie ma w ogóle wiatru – wymamrotała Yachi, mrugając. Dziwny nastrój przerwał Kageyama. Zatoczył się, śmiejąc się tak mocno, że łzy popłynęły mu z oczu i zrobił się cały idealnie rumiany. Shouyou wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały z lekko otwartymi ustami. Zaraz jednak roześmiała się z nim Hitoka, ściskając się za brzuch i Hinata popłynął z prądem jak ich latawiec, również kończąc rozchichotany.

Po południu, zebrali swój kram i leniwie, ociągając się jak najbardziej tylko mogli, ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Byli po grze z Yachi, obaj usatysfakcjonowani i zadowoleni ze swojej pilnej uczennicy, która dość szybko opanowała przyjęcie i nauczyła się całkiem ładnie wystawiać. Później wyjedli całą resztę przygotowanych rzeczy, zostawiając sobie na podróż pudełeczko truskawek, które rozeszło się w trymiga. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez spięcia, bo ktoś zjadł więcej niż przewidywał rygorystyczny przydział Tobio, lecz gdy okazało się, że złodziejem jest Hitoka, Kageyama nie był w stanie się na nią gniewać.

Zmierzchało, kiedy dotarli w końcu na obrzeża miasta. Opróżnili wszystkie torby ze śmieci i władowali się do autobusu, żeby odwieźć do domu Yachi. Wracali od niej razem już po zachodzie słońca, idąc ramię w ramię w nietypowym dla nich żółwim tempie.

– Fajnie było, nie, Kageyama? – rzucił do niego Hinata, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie i swojego genialnego pomysłu na spędzenie dnia. Tobio naprawdę wtedy bardzo chciał mieć dobry powód, żeby zaprzeczyć. Tak z samej przekory.

– No – burknął jednak, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie jeansowych spodenek.

– Moglibyśmy po jutrze też gdzieś pójść! – zaproponował Shouyou, zwracając w jego stronę roześmianą twarz. – Tylko musimy zadzwonić do Hitoki. Fajnie by było znowu tak posiedzieć, tylko teraz poszlibyśmy wcześniej, żeby mieć więcej czasu… A może pożyczyłbym ci rower mojej mamy i byśmy pojechali na rowerach? Albo zabierzemy drugorocznych i pierwszaki! Wtedy będziemy mogli pograć w coś konkretniejszego! Ej, znasz ziemniaka? Taką grę, w której… – Kageyama przycisnął mu do ust swoją dłoń, drugą przytrzymując jego głowę, żeby nie szarpnął się do tyłu. Hinata rzucał się jak opętany, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony i tupiąc w miejscu. Tobio zaśmiał się, widząc jego beznadziejne próby uwolnienia się z uścisku. Bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej będzie miał nauczkę, by tyle nie paplać.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Shouyou już się nie rzuca, a patrzy na niego oczami szerokimi jak spodki. Pewnie miałby też rozdziawione usta, gdyby nie żelazny uścisk Kageyamy. Tobio momentalnie przestał się śmiać i poluźnił chwyt, co Hinata bezbłędnie wykorzystał, uciekając od niego.

– Ostatnio dużo się śmiejesz – rzucił niby obojętnie w jego stronę Shouyou z zaskakująco poważną jak na niego miną. Kageyama by tego tak nie ubrał w słowa. Ostatnio dużo się naśmiewał. Z niego.

Być może dlatego wzruszył ramionami, ponownie wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i kontynuując spacer w stronę domu. Resztę drogi, do rozwidlenia, przeszli w milczeniu. Dopiero, gdy Hinata machnął mu niemrawo na pożegnanie ręką, zawołał za nim:

– To co, po jutrze na rowerach?

– Słucham? – Shouyou wydawał się być skołowany. Kageyama pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– No wycieczka na polanę. Zapytaj mamy, czy pożyczy mi rower, kretynie. Tylko nie zapomnij – ostrzegł go Tobio, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Hinata wymamrotał tylko „och", po czym pokiwał głową, na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym pomachał mu z większą werwą i niemal biegiem ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Kageyama tylko przewrócił oczami, wzdychając ciężko, chociaż na jego ustach tańczył cień uśmiechu.

* * *

– Hitoka-chan nie mogła dzisiaj jechać – powiadomił go Hinata, kiedy szli do garażu, aby wyciągnąć rower jego mamy. Koło nóg kręciła się mu Natsu, nie mogąc się zdecydować pomiędzy bratem a Tobio. Brunet w końcu zlitował się nad nią, chwytając ją znienacka pod pachy i podnosząc do góry. Stęknął przy tym cicho, ponieważ od ostatniego razu zrobiła się cięższa. Natsu natomiast pisnęła najpierw z zaskoczenia, a później z radości. Shouyou uśmiechnął się do nich ciepło, wyprowadzając rower na zewnątrz.

– A dzwoniłeś do innych? – spytał Kageyama, kręcąc się dookoła z rumianą od śmiechu Natsu. Jakoś wolałby, żeby jednak Yachi lub ktokolwiek inny pojechał z nimi.

– Twój drogi Shouta pojechał na Hokkaido, a reszta urządza sobie dzisiaj wieczór filmowy. Zapraszali nas, jak coś – odpowiedział Hinata, nietypowym dla niego obrzydliwie słodkim głosem. W szczególności jak mówił o młodszym rozgrywającym. – Skoczę jeszcze do domu, bo mama miała nam zrobić coś do jedzenia.

Kiedy Shouyou zniknął w środku, Tobio dalej nie mógł otrząsnąć się z uczucia, że właśnie Hinata mówił o kimś w sposób co najmniej niegrzeczny, wręcz lekceważący. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że on i Shouta dobrze się dogadywali, a tu nagle taka nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Zupełnie jakby rudzielec był osobiście dotknięty tym, że Kageyama ma choć jednego młodszego ucznia, który nie podskakuje przestraszony za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawia.

Niosąc bawełnianą torbę wypełnioną prawie po brzegi jedzeniem, Shouyou przypominał już starego, pogodnego siebie i Tobio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie miał zwidów. Zapakowali wszystko na rowery, Natsu trochę obrażona, że jednak jej nie zabiorą, odmówiła pomocy i stała naburmuszona, dopóki mama Hinaty nie wyjrzała z domu i nie zawołała jej na lody.

– Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy! – zawołała do nich kobieta, machając na pożegnanie. Shouyou uśmiechnął się do niej i entuzjastycznie odmachał. Ruszyli powoli, Tobio na początku miał pewne problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do jazdy na cudzym rowerze, jednak gdy tylko wyjechali poza teren zabudowany, rozpędzili się, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce.

Jazda była przyjemna. Dzień był nieco chłodniejszy niż ostatnio, lekki wiatr dawał uczucie świeżości. Nim się obejrzeli, jechali już polną dróżką, aby kilkanaście minut później być już na miejscu. Postawili rowery pod drzewem i rozłożyli koc, padając na niego, szczęśliwi kolejną możliwością delektowania się latem w najczystszej postaci.

– Gadałem wczoraj z Yachi i Yamaguchim – zaczął nagle Shouyou, zupełnie jak gdyby dopiero sobie o tym przypomniał. Kageyama milczał, dając mu możliwość do kontynuowania. – Yamaguchi uważa, że pomysł z ogniskiem na plaży jest fajny, tylko musimy się wszyscy zgadać i obmyślić, kto czym się zajmie. Jak dzwoniłem do Mamoru, powiedział, że się dzisiaj zapyta reszty i coś wykombinują. Wszyscy stwierdzili, że to dobry sposób na lepsze poznanie się przed obozem. – W głosie Hinaty pobrzmiewało coś na kształt „widzisz, widzisz, tylko ty nie wierzysz w moje pomysły". Tobio zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno nie mówił tego, żeby mu coś udowodnić, ponieważ coś wątpił w jego niewinne zamiary.

– Przecież nie mam nic przeciwko – odparł z wyrzutem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i oplótł rękoma kolana.

– No właśnie wcześniej gadałeś jakbyś miał! – zaprzeczył oburzony Shouyou, również siadając. Zbliżył się do niego, trochę pewnie w celu upewnienia się, że nie żartuje. – Tobie przecież całe życie nic nie pasuje.

– Nie rób ze mnie Tsukishimy, kretynie – warknął na niego Tobio. Jeżeli chciał mieć rozwalony dzień wystarczyło tylko pojechać na z pozoru miłą wycieczkę rowerową z najbardziej wkurzającym kurduplem świata. Mającym uśmiech cieplejszy i jaśniejszy niż słońce, a w oczach tyle radości i życia, że mógł rozdawać energię wszystkim dookoła. Ironia losu.

– To nie mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że jesteś za? – wyrzucił mu Hinata, rozkładając ręce. Kageyama wzruszył ramionami.

– A kiedy niby powiedziałem, że jestem przeciw? – żachnął się Tobio, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Ta rozmowa wydawała się dla niego bezsensowna. Shouyou wydął śmiesznie policzki, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Oczywiście, teraz mu nie powie, że ma rację, bo to mu nie przejdzie przez gardło.

Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w ciszy, dopiero gdy zabrali się za jedzenie, zaczęli znowu rozmawiać. Hinata paplał o swojej wczorajszej rozmowie z Hitoką i Yamaguchim, o telefonie do Mamoru i w ogóle o drużynie. Kageyama czuł się trochę odsunięty od tego wszystkiego, nie mając tak dobrego kontaktu z każdym, jak to było w przypadku Shouyou. Nie chciał mu jednak przerywać, zdecydowanie woląc słuchać rudzielca niż niezręcznej, wymuszonej ciszy. Do Hinaty milczenie pasowało jak pięść do nosa, dlatego nienawidził siedzenia z nim bez słowa, ponieważ chłopaka wtedy nosiło i często miał wrażenie, że jeżeli czegoś nie powie, to wybuchnie od nadmiaru tłumionych emocji. Z reguły u Shouyou co na sercu było też i na języku.

– Hej, Kageyama – ciszej niż zazwyczaj zwrócił jego uwagę chłopak, siedząc tak blisko, że prawie dotykali się ramionami. – Nie chcę kończyć liceum. Wolałbym zostać z wami tak jak teraz na zawsze.

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, głupku? – westchnął Tobio, opierając brodę na kolanach. Zaczynało się robić coraz chłodniej, a z południa płynęły po niebie ciemne, deszczowe chmury. Lepiej, żeby się zbierali, aby żadna burza ich nie złapała.

– O tym, że nie chcę nic zmieniać. Że mógłbym z tobą siedzieć tak jak teraz cały czas – w jego głosie usłyszał coś na wzór smutku. Hinata, oparł się o niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Kageyama wziął głęboki oddech, czując jak koniuszki uszu mu się czerwienią.

 _Spokojnie_ , powtarzał sobie w myślach, _tylko spokojnie. To tylko Shouyou_.

Zgubił gdzieś moment w swoim życiu, kiedy „kretyn Hinata" niespodziewanie stał się „tylko Shouyou". I zaskakująco tego nie żałował.

– Też mógłbym z tobą tak siedzieć cały czas – wyszeptał nieświadomie Tobio. Hinata znieruchomiał, lecz nie odskoczył od niego oparzony, a po prostu podniósł głowę z jego ramienia i zerknął na jego twarz. Wyglądał na zagubionego gdzieś pomiędzy obezwładniającym szczęściem, a strachem, że Kageyama się z niego nabija. Pokręcił głową energicznie, jak gdyby próbował coś z niej wyrzucić. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zaskakująco jak na siebie wstydliwie.

– Cieszę się – odpowiedział mu szczerze, a uśmiech powoli stawał się coraz szerszy, aż w końcu znowu był promienny i radosny. Tobio odwrócił wzrok, wstając.

– Zbierajmy się, zaraz zacznie padać – wymamrotał, składając wszystko do toreb i pakując na rowery. Shouyou siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na kocu, szczerząc się już teraz jak mysz do sera. – Hinata! – upomniał go Kageyama, ciągnąc za skrawek koca, gotowy go nawet zrzucić, jeżeli za moment się nie ruszy.

– W końcu nie nazwałeś mnie kretynem lub debilem! – ucieszył się jak dziecko, zeskakując szybko i pomagając złożyć mu koc w kostkę. Tobio posłał mu wzrok, który mógłby zabijać, jeśliby tylko nie był tak bardzo ciepły. Chyba słońce porządnie mu przygrzało tego lata.

* * *

Ognisko rzeczywiście doszło do skutku. Wszystko dzięki Yachi i Yamaguchiemu z niemałą pomocą Mamoru, którzy wzięli sprawy w swoje ręce i stworzyli naprawdę niezłe organizatorskie trio. Kageyama był im dozgonnie wdzięczny, że odwalili całą niewdzięczną robotę za resztę i mógł przyjść na plażę ze świadomością, że wszystko jest już gotowe.

Postanowili spotkać się w autobusie, dlatego z Mamoru i Hiro mieszkającymi zaledwie kilka domów od niego umówił się na przystanku kilka minut wcześniej. Idąc spokojnie, zauważył ich z daleka, siedzących na ławce.

Hiro był drugoklasistą, obecnie obok Tsukishimy jednym z najwyższych zawodników. Miał oklapłe, przydługie ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy, które swoją łagodnością bardzo przypominały te Sugawary. Kageyama całkiem go lubił, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie był tak narwany i energiczny. Żałował jedynie, że Hiro z wielką obawą za każdym razem do niego podchodził i obchodził się z nim trochę jak z jajkiem. Chociaż nie, bardziej jak z bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, której jedynym celem jest urwać mu rękę.

Mamoru chodził z Hiro do klasy, praktycznie non stop się z nim przekomarzając. Hinata lub Shouta, nie był do końca pewien, powiedział mu kiedyś, że podobno znają się już od gimnazjum. Z zachowania i wyglądu bliżej mu było do Shouyou – nie był może tak głośny, ale za to trochę zbyt entuzjastyczny jak an jego gust. Włosy miał zwichrzone, nie był to ani blond, ani rudy, a coś pomiędzy. Ogólnie z twarzy wyglądał bardzo młodo i trochę dziewczęco, pewnie przez te duże, okrągłe, piwne oczy, a podstawową i najbardziej widoczną różnicą pomiędzy nim i Hinatą był wzrost. Mamoru, grając na przyjęciu, liczył sobie blisko metr osiemdziesiąt, natomiast Shouyou nie pomógł nawet nagły skok w górę i ciągle liczył niecałe metr siedemdziesiąt. W kapeluszu.

– Hej, Kageyama-senpai! – krzyknął do niego Mamoru, machając do niego z namaszczeniem, gdy tylko go zobaczył, szczerząc się trochę jak mysz do sera. Hiro prawdopodobnie zasunął mu z łokcia, ponieważ po chwili chłopak wykrzyknął: – To bolało, Hiro! Za co?

Tobio był już na tyle blisko, że mógł usłyszeć odpowiedź wyższego z drugoklasistów:

– Nie drzyj się tak, proszę. To tylko wszystkich denerwuje.

– Denerwuje, denerwuje – przedrzeźniał go Mamoru, krzywiąc się brzydko. – Jaki ty jesteś sztywny, no błagam! Jak ty w ogóle chcesz zarwać do jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, co?

– To raczej nie twój interes – z ciągle niebywały spokojem odparł Hiro, nieznacznie jedynie zaciskając palce na materiale swoich szortów. Mamoru uśmiechnął się do niego pobłażliwie, mierzwiąc mu włosy w niemalże czułym geście.

– Jasne, jasne, już się tak nie spinaj – wymruczał do niego, klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu. Kageyama nie chciał się wtrącać w tę uroczą scenkę rodzajową dwójki przyjaciół, więc po prostu stanął z boku i przyglądał się im spode łba, może trochę zbyt zazdrośnie. Pomyślał, że też chciałby mieć przy sobie kogoś takiego, z kim mógłby się droczyć. Potem przypomniał sobie, że ma Shouyou.

Autobus przyjechał po kilku minutach i dosiedli się do Tsukishimy, Yamaguchiego, Yachi i dwóch pierwszoklasistów. Kei, co było całkiem miłą niespodzianką, tłumaczył coś pierwszakom. Obok niego Yachi przeglądała z Tadashim jakieś kartki, co jakiś czas wymieniając drobne uwagi.

– Cześć wszystkim! – przywitał się Mamoru, siadając obok menedżerki i posyłając jej przy tym rozbrajający uśmiech. Hiro tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową, opadając na miejsce obok, Kageyamie zostawiając wolne siedzenie przy Tsukishimie. Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą częściej lub nie, Mamoru usilnie starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hitoki, co wychodziło mu średnio, ku uciesze Hiro. Pierwszoklasiści później zrobili Tobio miłą niespodziankę, trochę niepewnie prosząc go o wytłumaczenie kilku pojęć związanych bezpośrednio z rozegraniem. Mówili też, że na obozie chcieliby spróbować nauczyć się jego zabójczej zagrywki, co miło połechtało jego ego. Dwa przystanki dalej wsiadła potężna grupa w postaci pozostałych zawodników, co zaskakujące z Hinatą na szarym końcu rozmawiającym o czymś półsłówkami z Shoutą. Pierwszoklasista, usiadł obok swoich kolegów, słuchając Kageyamy, podobnie zresztą jak Shouyou, który zdawał się nie dowierzać, że ktoś autentycznie zebrał się w sobie i postanowił z nim porozmawiać.

Dojechali na plażę w wyśmienitych nastrojach, spokojnie rozkładając się ze wszystkim na nagrzanym piasku. Yachi jak zawsze wzięła dla każdego coś do przegryzienia, Tsukishima z Yamaguchim poszli zająć boisko, a Shouta dał się zaciągnąć Hiro i Mamoru do wody, pomimo tego, że stale im przypominał o swojej nieumiejętności pływania. Reszta w większości pobiegła za Keiem i Tadashim grać w siatkówkę i Tobio też zbierał się, aby do nich dołączyć. Hinata zatrzymał go jednak w pół kroku, drugą rękę trzymając na szyi.

– Coś cię ugryzło? – zaniepokoił się Kageyama, szybko rozglądając się dookoła, czy ktoś dorosły jest w pobliżu. Shouyou był uczulony na jad owadów i to mogło się naprawdę źle skończyć.

– Co? – zdziwił się w pierwszym odruchu Hinata, puszczając go i dotykając drugą ręką, drugiej strony, przejeżdżając po skórze jakby w poszukiwaniu. Za chwilę jednak na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. – O nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. Tak tylko chciałem cię zapytać, czy pójdziesz ze mną po lody.

– Aha – odparł jedynie Kageyama, wskazując głową na oddaloną o kilkanaście metrów budkę. – Tam?

Hinata przytaknął, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Poszli powoli, mówiąc tylko Yachi, że zaraz wrócą. Przy budce akurat jak podeszli, zrobiła się spora kolejka. Shouyou poświęcił czas oczekiwania na wygrzebanie z kieszeni spodenek jakiś drobnych.

– Chcesz też? – spytał się go po przeliczeniu pieniędzy. Tobio przytaknął.

– Śmietankowe – rzucił jedynie, na co Hinata zachichotał chicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Kageyama zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Kiedy odebrali swoje lody, usiedli na ławce niedaleko, chcąc zjeść ich trochę we względnym spokoju, bez obaw, że trafi w nich jakaś zabłąkana piłka lub, że ktoś wpadnie na jakiś genialny żart uwzględniający użycie piasku. Tym kimś mógł być co prawda tylko Mamoru, a Hiro raczej nie pozwoliłby mu na samowolkę wobec Tobio w szczególności. Hinata był Hinatą i wszyscy wiedzieli, że długo na nikogo nie potrafił się gniewać. W przeciwieństwie do niego. Kageyama z dziką radością przez kolejne kilka miesięcy uprzykrzałby mu życie albo karał w prosty i bolesny dla tak ambitnego siatkarza sposób – przestałby mu wystawiać.

– Kageyama, wiesz, że Shouta bardzo cię podziwia. Zupełnie jakbyś był jego bohaterem – jak zawsze ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki zaczął temat Shouyou, nadgryzając już wafelek. Tobio wyczuł wiszące w powietrzu napięcie, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziwnym trafem temat pierwszoklasisty jest dla rudzielca nieco drażliwy.

– To… Dobrze? Chyba. Tak mi się wydaje przynajmniej? – Kageyama zaczął się mieszać w tym, co chciał powiedzieć, tym bardziej, że Hinata wydawał się być smutny.

– Nie no, jasne. Oczywiście – zapewnił szybko Shouyou, posyłając mu uśmiech. Wymuszony.

– O co ci chodzi? – sapnął Tobio, bo naprawdę, jeszcze chwila i nie wytrzyma. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chłopakowi teraz chodziło. Uparł się na tego pierwszaka czy jak?

Hinata widocznie się speszył, odwracając wzrok w stronę morza. Wgryzł się w wafelek, namiętnie mieląc go w ustach.

– O nic – burknął, podnosząc się z ławki. Kageyamie opadły ręce. Im dalej w las tym więcej drzew. Im więcej czasu spędzał z Shouyou, tym mniej go rozumiał. Nie pomagał też wcale fakt, że w jego obecności czuł specyficzne ciepło w sercu, a ręce zaczynały mu się ze zdenerwowania pocić. Ruszył za Hinatą, nie pozwalając mu odejść za daleko. Obaj bez słowa wyminęli Yachi, która wyglądała, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć.

– Zawołajcie resztę na jedzenie – krzyknęła w końcu za nimi, a zaraz później pisnęła przestraszona przez Mamoru, który przykleił jej do nogi glona. Słyszeli za sobą jego radosny śmiech, brutalnie przerwany uwagą Hiro, po czym wydukane ze wstydem przeprosiny i głośne zapewnienia Hitoki, że naprawdę nie ma mu tego za złe i nie musi jej błagać o wybaczenie.

Tobio szedł za Shouyou uparcie, raz jeden uczepiając się go jak rzep psiego ogona i obiecując sobie samemu, że nie odpuści, dopóki nie dowie się , w czym leży problem. Zaszli na boisko, na którym Yamaguchi z Tsukishimą i innymi grali dwójkami w siatkówkę plażową, głośno siebie nawzajem dopingując.

– Ej, Hitoka-chan woła wszystkich na żarcie! – krzyknął do nich Hinata, układając dłonie przy ustach dla lepszego efektu. Kei zakończył akcję jednym porządnym atakiem, po czym chwycił piłkę i zaczął iść w stronę ich ręczników.

– Idziemy wszyscy, nie każcie Yachi-san czekać, skoro się dla nas napracowała! – nakazał chłopakom Yamaguchi, szybko zrównując się ze swoim przyjacielem. Tobio spodziewał się, że Hinata również zawróci, jednak ten parł do przodu, przed siebie, nie wiadomo gdzie. Kageyama złapał go za ramię, szarpiąc nim niedelikatnie do tyłu.

– A ty co? Hitoce będzie przykro – fuknął na niego, ciągnąc go w stronę drużyny, wdzięczny, że przynajmniej się mu nie opierał. Będąc już właściwie przy samych ręcznikach, Shouyou westchnął i wyszarpnął się z uścisku. Tobio obiecał sobie, że nie da za wygraną i nie zamierzał siebie samego zawieść. – Później porozmawiamy – zapowiedział mu stanowczo, po czym podszedł do Yachi i odebrał swoją porcję. Usiadł na swoim ręczniku niedaleko Hiro i Shouty, którzy zajęci byli ożywioną dyskusją na jakiś temat. To oznaczało, że Mamoru pałętał się swobodnie, a to z kolei równoznaczne było z kłopotami.

Nie stało się nic bardzo tragicznego, na szczęście. Jedynie nieudana próba otworzenia puszki z Colą zaraz po tym jak nią podrzucano i kręcono na wszystkie strony. Ucierpiał też tylko i wyłącznie sam Mamoru, ponieważ Hitoka w porę odsunęła się od drugoklasisty. Oczywiście wszyscy się śmiali, bo i obrazek był komiczny – oblepiony napojem chłopak, trzymający puszkę na wyciągnięcie ręki z miną zbitego psa. Co mu się przynajmniej udało, to zdobycie zainteresowania Yachi, która jako dobra dusza od razu zaoferowała mu mokre chusteczki do wytarcia twarzy. Przemoczona i lepiąca się koszulka musiała za to zostać zdjęta i od tamtego momentu Mamoru stał się taki jakiś skrępowany. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że Hitoka już przywykła do co najmniej tuzina młodych chłopców bezwstydnie przebierających koszulki od czasu do czasu w jej obecności.

– Mój najlepszy przyjaciel to skończony idiota – usłyszał westchnięcie Hiro, pocierającego palcami skronie. Shouta zachichotał, kątem oka zerkając na Mamoru.

– Zawsze mogło być gorzej – zapewnił go z udawaną powagą, biorąc do ust ostatni kęs przygotowanego posiłku.

– W sumie – przyznał mu rację drugoklasista, wzruszając ramionami. Wygodniej rozłożył się na ręczniku, podpierając się na przedramionach. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Shouty, spuszczając szybko wzrok, gdy pierwszoklasista odpowiedział mu najsympatyczniejszym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek Kageyama u niego widział.

Tobio odwrócił szybko od nich głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że może być posądzony o chamskie patrzenie na swoich kolegów. Spojrzał za to na Hinatę, który skubał jedzenie przygaszony.

– Nie smakuje ci, Hinata-kun? – spytała się trochę nerwowo Yachi. Kageyama zdecydował, że jej troska o to, aby wszystko wszystkim pasowało była rozczulająca. Prawie przejęła rolę Sugawary jako zespołowej mamy.

– Nie, nie – szybko zapewnił Shouyou, momentalnie biorąc większą porcję i wpychając ją z większą energią do ust. – Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

– Jesteś jakiś smutny dzisiaj – zauważyła dziewczyna, szczerze zaniepokojona. Hinata tylko westchnął, przełykając.

– Wydaje ci się, Hitoka-chan.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – drążyła Yachi, nie dając za wygraną. Potrafiła być naprawdę wytrwała, jeżeli czegoś bardzo chciała. Tym bardziej, gdy chodziło o dobre samopoczucie jej najbliższych kolegów. Shouyou zawahał się przed odpowiedzią, co tylko upewniło ją w przekonaniu, że coś jest na rzeczy. Miała w sobie jednak o wiele więcej taktu niż Tobio, ponieważ widząc niechęć Hinaty do podjęcia rozmowy, dała tematowi umrzeć śmiercią naturalną pośród milczenia.

– Kageyama-san – zwrócił jego uwagę Shouta, uśmiechając się lekko w jego stronę. – Wiesz, gdzie można niedaleko kupić lody?

– W tamtej budce – odpowiedział mu, wskazując kciukiem za siebie. Młodszy chłopak podziękował mu, oglądając się na Hiro. Drugoklasista wstał, otrzepując się z piasku i razem poszli w stronę budki z lodami, śmiejąc się co jakiś czas. Właściwie to Shouta chichotał, zakrywając dłonią pół twarzy, kiedy Hiro jedynie uśmiechał się samymi kącikami ust.

Większość skończyła już jeść i znowu zbierali drużyny do gry. Kageyama stwierdził, że najlepiej złapać Hinatę po tym jak reszta drużyny już sobie pójdzie, tym bardziej, skoro chłopak nie wyraził chęci towarzyszenia reszcie. We wcieleniu planu w życie niespodziewanie przeszkodziła mu Yachi.

– Kageyama-kun, przejdziemy się do sklepu po wodę? Nie sądzę, żeby taka ilość wystarczyła nam do końca – powiedziała Hitoka, dość wymownie wskazując na niedbale porzucone na ręcznikach butelki, z których tylko jedna była pełna. Do połowy. Tobio skinął jej, trochę nieumiejętnie ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie. Bał się, że jak wrócą Hinata zaszyje się gdzieś, byleby tylko z nim nie gadać. Z drugiej strony, nie wypadało kazać Yachi samej targać paru litrów wody. Tak się zwyczajnie nie robi, tym bardziej, że zawdzięczali dziewczynie bardzo, bardzo dużo i bez niej niejednokrotnie by zginęli.

Hitoka posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech, przekładając sobie przez ramię małą torebeczkę, tą samą, którą miała na wycieczce na polanę. Tobio pogrzebał w kieszeniach, sprawdzając, czy w razie czego ma jakiekolwiek pieniądze, po czym poszli wolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z plaży. Niedaleko niego widzieli wcześniej mały sklep spożywczy.

– Ktoś nam w ogóle pilnuje rzeczy? – zapytał się Kageyama rozsądnie, kiedy byli już w połowie drogi. Yachi skinęła głową.

– Mamoru-kun.

– Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – całkiem trafnie westchnął Tobio, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, bawił się, okręcając monety w palcach.

– Jest nawet miły. Bardzo się stara – usprawiedliwiła go Hitoka, rzeczywiście nie kryjąc urazy za żadne toporne próby zwrócenia jej uwagi. Kageyama wzruszył ramionami. Przez chwilę milczeli, lecz w momencie wyjścia na chodnik, Yachi nieco niezręcznie zaczęła: – Nie wydaje ci się, że Hinata-kun jest jakiś taki…

– Przygaszony? – podpowiedział Tobio, przypominając sobie, że miał z chłopakiem porozmawiać.

– O, właśnie – przyznała Hitoka, zakładając za ucho pasmo włosów. – Tak się cieszył na to ognisko, a teraz tylko siedzi i nawet nie gra z innymi. Nie martwi cię to?

– Nie – zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedział Kageyama, po czym widząc zaskoczony wzrok Yachi, szybko dodał: – Bardziej denerwuje niż martwi. Pytałem się go, o co mu chodzi. Stwierdził, że o nic.

– A jak ci się wydaje? Moim zdaniem jest z jakiegoś powodu smutny.

– Shouta – mruknął Tobio, zatrzymując się przed sklepem. – Wydaje mi się, że coś między nimi nie gra.

– Ale Shouta-kun… – zaczęła Hitoka, żeby nagle przerwać, zamyślając się. Przeszli przez sklep, biorąc ze sobą cztery butelki wody, a czekając przy kasie, Yachi znowu podjęła wątek: – Myślisz, że jest zazdrosny?

– Kto? Shouta? Czy Hinata? – zdziwił się Kageyama, nie rozumiejąc toku rozumowania dziewczyny. To znaczy, to było prawdopodobne, żeby jeden czy drugi był zazdrosny o kogoś, nie miał pojęcia jedynie, jaki w tym wszystkim jest sens.

– Hinata-kun – pobłażliwie, mimo to wciąż grzecznie i spokojnie odpowiedziała Hitoka.

– O Shoutę?

– Prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia, że Shouta-kun zainteresowany jest kimś innym… – Yachi podała kasjerce odliczoną kwotę i podziękowała za obsługę. Tobio myślał tymczasem, że się przesłyszał.

– Słucham? – sapnął zaskoczony, mając prawdziwy mętlik w głowie. – Niby kim?

– Hiro-kun? – podsunęła cierpliwie i niewinnie Hitoka. Kageyama zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że dziewczyna obserwuje ich z uwagą godną podziwu i zaskakująco wie wszystko o wszystkich. A wydawała mu się taką niepozorną, uroczą Yachi…

– Że niby Shouta i Hiro? – Tobio odjęło mowę. Autentycznie to była ostatnia rzecz, której by się spodziewał. Blondynka westchnęła ciężko, Wyglądając na nieco zmęczoną jego kompletnym brakiem pojęcia na temat ludzi żyjących dookoła i pewnie życia jako całości.

– Przepraszam, Kageyama-kun, ale czy trzeba wam wszystko mówić dosadnie, bo inaczej nie rozumiecie? – Hitoka naprawdę przerażała go tą swoją życzliwością, nawet jeżeli powoli zdawała się tracić wiarę w swoich kolegów. A może już ją straciła.

– Ale niby dlaczego Hinata byłby o niego zazdrosny? – spytał Kageyama, co prawda samemu powoli dochodząc już do odpowiedzi, ba, był jej niemal pewny, jednak póki tego nie usłyszy, nie będzie w stanie to uwierzyć. Yachi spojrzała na niego uważnie, sprawdzając czy rzeczywiście nie ma bladego pojęcia. Potem zaczęła patrzeć przed siebie, na morze.

– Myślę, że Shouyou-kun cię lubi – zasugerowała cicho dziewczyna, uśmiechając się łagodnie do samej siebie.

Tak, dokładnie. Dostał, co chciał. Wydawało mu się, że słowa Yachi niosą się echem dookoła, cały czas namolnie wracając do niego i szumiąc w jego głowie. Najgorsze było to, że wiedział, że to prawda. Nie, jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że on też lubił Hinatę Shouyou. Chyba nawet bardzo.

Dotarli w końcu do swojego miejsca, zastając Mamoru leżącego na brzuchu na jednym z ręczników i uderzającego z zapałem w klawiaturę telefonu. Nieco dalej zauważył Hiro i Shoutę siedzących na pisaku jak dzieci budujących zamek. Na boisku grała reszta zespołu, Tsukishima wyglądał na tak zapalonego, że Tobio już chciał przecierać oczy ze zdumienia. Tym bardziej, że blondyn się uśmiechał, dając drobne rady innym zawodnikom, gdy pokazywał im jak najlepiej blokować jaką piłkę. Yamaguchi po drugiej stronie siatki, był o wiele bardziej wesoły, na pewno miał w tym swój udział Kei ze swoim choć raz na jakiś czas pozytywnym nastawieniem. Szukał wśród nich Hinaty, zważywszy na fakt, że wszyscy młodsi zawodnicy są od niego wyżsi.

W końcu go znalazł. Stał przy samej wodzie, pozwalając spokojnym falom obmywać stopy i puszczał od czasu do czasu kaczki. Robiło się coraz chłodniej i zaczynało mocniej wiać. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór, być może dlatego Shouyou miał na sobie cienką, brzoskwiniową bluzę, która na pewno nie była jego. Mógł pożyczyć ją od Yachi, to na jej własność najbardziej pasowała. Tobio już miał do niego podejść i go trochę pomęczyć tym, że ubrał dziewczyńską bluzę, ale wydawało mu się to nie na miejscu.

– Hiro, Shouta! Chodźcie, pomożecie rozpalić ognisko! – zawołała do młodszych chłopaków Hitoka, nawołując ich również ręką. Mamoru oderwał się od swojego telefonu i wstał.

– Tam trochę dalej jest specjalnie przygotowane miejsce – poinformował o tym Yachi, kiedy przeszedł go dreszcz, po tym jak zawiało, a on stał bez koszulki. Szybko narzucił an siebie swoją wyschniętą już, chociaż strasznie lepiącą się koszulkę, pomógł Tobio i dziewczynie zebrać wszystkie rzeczy i przenieść je bliżej miejsca, w którym mieli robić ognisko. Dołączyli też do nich Shouta, Hiro i Yamaguchi. Razem zajęli się zbieraniem patyków i większych gałązek, po które wchodzili na wydmy. Ciężko było znaleźć jakieś w miarę suche drewno na opał, ale w końcu im się to udało i powstało skromne, bo skromne ognisko. Mamoru zajął się jego rozpalaniem, gdy reszta drużyny z Tsukishimą na czele zeszła z boiska i szła w ich stronę. Wtedy Kageyama zdecydował się w końcu pójść po Hinatę.

– Idę po niego – rzucił tylko do reszty, wymieniając z Yachi porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

– Idź, idź, bo jeszcze morze go porwie – dodał Tsukishima, nie będąc przy tym aż tak nieprzyjemnym jak zawsze. Przez te ostanie kilka miesięcy trochę złagodniał. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy to dobrze wysyłać za nim kogoś, kto nawet pieskiem nie umie pływać. – Tylko trochę.

Tobio przewrócił oczami, kierując się w stronę niknącej w szarości wieczoru postaci. Podchodząc bliżej zauważył, że Hinata kurczowo obejmuje się ramionami, pewnie z zimna i już nie stoi, a siedzi. Znając życie zaraz się przeziębi i będzie smarkał w szkole.

– Nie siedź tak, bo będziesz chory – mruknął na przywitanie, na co Shouyou się wzdrygnął, odwracając szybko głowę w jego stronę. Pomimo wzruszenia ramionami, wstał i otrzepał się. – Rozpalamy ognisko. Chodź, w końcu to ty wszystko wymyśliłeś.

– Nieprawda – sarknął Hinata, decydując się grać naburmuszonego dzieciaka. Tobio tylko westchnął, podchodząc bliżej.

– Weź się nie obrażaj, dobra? To ty zgadałeś wszystkich razem i rzuciłeś pomysł, gdyby nie to nikt by tu nie przyszedł. – Kageyama klepnął go między łopatkami, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej poprowadzić rozmowę. Przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą i dość nieudaną, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Wiesz, że Shouta i Hiro są razem – wypalił trochę znienacka, stwierdzając, że element zaskoczenia zawsze jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Shouyou jak na zawołanie spojrzał na niego, sprawdzając, czy pewnie nie robi sobie z niego żartów.

– Nie wierzę ci – wymamrotał, wbijając palce w ramiona, jeszcze mocniej się nimi oplatając.

– To nie wierz. Yachi mi powiedziała. Sam też bym pewnie nawet nie zauważył, chociaż teraz tak wszystko jakoś bardziej składa się w całość – odpowiedział Tobio pewny, że wspomnienie Yachi postawi go w lepszym świetle. Nie pomylił się.

– Hitoka-chan to zauważyła? – zdziwił się Hinata, nie dowierzając. Kageyama pokiwał tylko głową, pozostając poważnym.

– Miałem dokładnie taką samą minę, jak mi o tym mówiła – pocieszył go, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Shouyou wciąż był nieco oszołomiony. W sumie Tobio mu się nie dziwił, on i Hitoka dogadywali się znacznie lepiej, a i tak nie spodziewał się, że takie rewelacje wypłyną od niej. Dał mu chwilę na oswojenie się z całą sytuacją, milcząc. Wsłuchiwał się w monotonny szum fal, głęboko oddychając świeżym powietrzem. Zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się, widząc słabo tlące się ognisko. Mamoru jednak do czegoś się przydał.

– A mówiła coś jeszcze? – zaciekawił się Hinata, również patrząc w stronę ogniska. Jego twarz znowu nabierała pewnej promienności i życia, kiedy uśmiechał się na widok tańczących płomieni.

– Że mnie lubisz – powiedział cicho, po prawdzie bojąc się spojrzeć na twarz rudzielca.

– No tak – powoli przyznał Shouyou, puszczając w końcu swoje ramiona, żeby zacisnąć dłonie w pięści. Ruch był na tyle gwałtowny, że Kageyama na niego spojrzał, jednak nie widział nawet wyraźnie jego twarzy. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, dostrzegł, że Hinata uśmiecha się subtelnie, patrząc na niego kątem oka.

– Też cię lubię – wyznał w przypływie chwili Tobio, czując, że jego ręce są tak spocone, jak gdyby włożył je po prostu do wody i nie wytarł. Mimo mocnego rytmu jego serca i ścisku w gardle, czas wcale się nie zatrzymał, świat się nie zawalił, a jedynie nagle w środku nocy zobaczył słońce.

Shouyou śmiał się promiennie, jego oczy były zmrużone, a on sam zdawał się naprawdę świecić, ale tak od wewnątrz. Kageyama wpatrywał się w niego bardzo, bardzo długo, właściwie do czasu, kiedy przestał słyszeć jego śmiech. Wtedy po prostu patrzyli sobie w oczy w ciszy i to był pierwszy raz z bardzo wielu razy, gdy milczenie w obecności Hinaty było przyjemne, kojące zmysły i rozprowadzające ciepło po całym jego ciele.

Głośny pisk zburzył tę delikatną, zbudowaną po wielu ciężkich próbach ciszę. Shouyou podskoczył w miejscu, jak fala oblała jego stopy, drżąc z nagłego zimna. Tobio najzwyczajniej w świecie się roześmiał, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić. Hinata spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, mile zaskoczony i wyszczerzył się jak to tylko on potrafił.

– Chodźmy do ogniska, bo mi zimno – poskarżył się Shouyou i chwycił go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc za sobą. Kageyama bez problemu się z nim zrównał, lecz nie starał się uwolnić swojej ręki z i tak słabego uścisku.

Słysząc wesołe śmiechy innych, podbiegli do nich ostatni kawałek. Kiedy pojawili się już przy ogniu, Yachi spojrzała na nich uważnie, Tsukishima podejrzliwie, a Yamaguchi uśmiechnął tajemniczo. Tobio jednak zapomniał to zauważyć, czując, że dłoń Hinaty jest gorętsza niż płomienie ogniska i liczył, że nigdy nie będzie musiał go puścić.


End file.
